The Pain That Binds Us
by XxAngelxX911
Summary: Post Second Season Finale. Character death Nathan deals with the harsh repercussions of his actions. One Shot


Title: The Pain That Binds Us

Author: XxAngelxX911

Rating: T

Summary: Post- Second Season Finale. Character death; Nathan deals with the harsh repercussions of his actions.

Authors Note: Flashbacks are in italics.

_**The Pain That Binds Us**_

I remember that warm August morning so well. It was only four days ago, buteverything is still so fresh in my mind.

_I had been attending High Flyers summer camp. I had only two weeks left. Two weeks until I had to leave my heaven of basketball and return to the harsh, cold reality that was my life. Morning workouts started at 7am and usually my other roommates had to drag me out of bed, but not this morning. As I slept I heard a constant ringing, still half asleep I slapped at the snooze button on my alarm clock trying to make the ringing stop. I soon realized that it wasn't my alarm clock. I pulled my cell off the charger and looked at the clock._

"_Who the hell was calling me at 4:45am" I asked myself _

_Flipping my phone open, I sighed "Hello"_

"_Nathan" Came my mother's voice_

"_Mom" I asked suddenly worried_

"_Nathan, something has happened" she told me_

"_What?" I asked _

"_I'm on my way to get you; I'll be there in twenty minutes. Pack your stuff, I have to take you back today" she told me_

"_But mom" I questioned_

"_Please Nathan; I have been up all night. I'll be there soon and I'll explain everything just get ready" she asked_

"_Okay" I replied and hung up the phone._

_I climbed out of bed and proceeded to pack my things. A million questions ran through my head. About twenty minutes later a knock came on the door. I opened the door to find Coach Martin._

"_Nathan your mom has informed me of the incident at hand, she's waiting outside, but I wanted to give you this" Coach Martin said handingme a paper "It's a guaranteed spot in this camp next year, we would be honored if you would return next summer before you head off to college"_

_Ismiled "Thanks Coach Martin, I definitely will"_

_Coach Martin smiled "We look forward to seeing you, have a safe trip home and good luck"_

_Inodded as the coach disappeared andthen Igrabbedmy bags.I headed out ofthe cabin and towardsmy mom's awaiting car.I got in and looked towards her. Tears streamed down her face and she had bags under her eyes. I knew at that moment the next words she uttered would change my life forever and they did._

"_Nathan" she sobbed "Lucas is dead"_

As I stand in the funeral parlor and look around so many emotions run through my body. I'm angry, hurt, confused, sad, and most of all scared.

_Mom and I entered the Tree Hill Medical center and approached a whole group of people. Karen was crying as Andy comforted her. Peyton and Brooke comforted one another. Whitey and Keith just stared off into space. Dad was nowhere to be found, big surprise and Haley sat in the corner curled into a ball. I was surprised to see her back. No one seemed to notice us arrive and I could feel the tears welling up in the back of my eyes. I turned to mom with confusion evident on my face._

"_How did all this happen?" I asked_

_Mom turned to me "Lucas was just playing basketball at the river court with some friends when he collapsed. They got him to the hospital, but by then his organs had been shutting down from working over time to help his heart which was defected. It was too late; there was nothing they could do"_

"_I can't believe he's gone" I stated as tears finally started to fall._

"_Did you know he had Dan's heart defect?" Mom asked me_

"_What?" I asked "He didn't have dad's heart defect, he got tested, and it was negative"_

"_No Nathan, it wasn't negative. He had the defect and he told no one because he was scared and when everything happened between Dan, you, me and Lucas a few months ago. Lucas was cut off and Dan stopped supplying the medication. Lucas couldn't pay for them himself so he was out and ultimately it killed him" she told me_

"_That bastard" I whispered as mom embraced me. Tears came full on now, Lucas was gone!_

I looked around. I was trying to be strong for Karen, mom and for all my friends that couldn't be. I looked towards Haley who sat next to Karen. I had ignored her for the past four days. I wanted nothing to with her. I was so angry at myself for the last things I had ever said to my brother. I was so angry that he died thinking I hated him.

_I walked up to him as he sat on the picnic table at the river court_

"_I thought you weren't talking to me" he stated_

"_I'm not" I told him "I just wanted you to know that I got into High Flyers and I leave tomorrow"_

"_Hey man, that's great" he stated as he raised his fist to do our usual fist punch._

"_I just want you to know that when I get back this all ends" I stated_

"_What all ends?" he asked confused_

"_Us" I told him "You lied to me and I have enough people in my life that do that"_

_He looked at me dazed, like he was breaking inside at my words._

"_Were not brothers anymore Luke, were not even friends" I told him_

_He continued to stare at me as I turned my back on my brother and walked away._

"What the hell was wrong with me?" I asked myself

At that moment the pain and sorrow I felt left my body and the anger in me boiled. Dan had just entered the funeral parlor. I stalked up to him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him

"I came to say good bye to my son" he told me

"You mean the one you killed" I stated a bit too loudly

"Nathan, don't do this your causing a scene" he ordered

"Who the hell do you think you are? Coming in here and pretending that you're grieving just like us. You did this, you killed him. You knew he needed the medicine, but your damn pride was more important than your son's life" I fumed

He looked around embarrassed "Nathan stop"

By now the whole funeral parlor was focused on us "I'll stop when I'm ready. My whole life you made Lucas out to be the bastard and when I finally saw through your lies and got to know Lucas for the real person he was, what do you do? You suck up to him and play us against each other. We refused to let anything you say hurt our relationship and for once I was happy to know my brother, but you sucked me back in. You made me doubt Lucas' reasons and you made him out to be a bastard again. I'm partially to blame; I mean I let you do it again. He died…He died thinking that I hated him and that he had lost his brother because you got inside my head once again. You have no right to be here" I fumed, and then I threw in the dagger that I knew would hurt him "You're the bastard now and you always have been Dan"

I walked away as I continued to fume. Everyone started to get back to their own business and Dan turned and walked straight out of the funeral parlor. I approached Karen and sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry to have caused a scene Karen" I told her

"Emotions are running high Nate, and besides he deserved it" she told me

I gave her a weak smile and a hug and stood up to resume my previous spot. As I glanced over at Lucas, who lay in his coffin, all anger left my body and pain was reinstated. I let tears fall for the first time that day, I was no longer strong enough to hold the tears in, but I finally felt strong enough to kneel in front of Lucas' coffin and say good bye and that's what I did. I took a hold of his hand as I let more tears fall.

"I'm sorry Luke" was all I could say "Don't worry Dan will pay" I whispered

I stood up and walked out into the hallway. I flipped open my cell and dialed Coach Martin's cell.

"Hello" he answered

"Coach Martin, Nathan Scott here" I said

"Oh hey Nate, how's everything? My deepest condolences" he told me

"Thank you" I replied "I called to tell you I can no longer except that spot next summer"

"But why?" he asked confused

"Without Lucas around, basketball doesn't really seem to matter anymore. When I was younger I could make my dad proud by being better than Lucas andthese last two yearsI just loved to play the game with him, but now he's gone" I sobbed "I'm done with basketball"

"Do you really think that's what your brother would want for you?" he asked me "To give up your dreams"

"No, I know Lucas would want me to chase my dreams, but I guess I just don't have the…heart for it anymore" I told him wiping away my tears.

"Well, your spot will be here if you change your mind" he told me

"I won't" I stated and hung up the phone.

Walking out of the funeral home, I headed home to get something before heading to the dealership. I walked in and looked around. I saw him through the glass in his office. It was Sunday and the dealership was closed, I knew we would be alone.

I entered his office and he looked up at me with tears in his eyes. I saw him looking through the box. The box that I had envied my whole life until now. It included pictures and articles about Lucas.

"What are you doing here Nathan?" he asked me

"You need to pay" I stated.

He looked up at me once again and I could tell the look in my eyes scared him, pulling the gun out from the back of my pants I pointed it towards him. Fear ran through him and I loved watching him squirm.

"You murdered my best friend dad, you murdered my brother" I stated continuing to point the gun at him "If I don't stop you now, who knows who you'll hurt next"

"Nathan put the gun down now" he ordered

"No" I stated firmly as I continued to point the gun at him.

"Freeze" I heard someone yell and out of the corner of my eye I saw police officers aiming at me with there guns. He must have pushed the alarm button under his desk with his foot. I stared him dead in the eye.

"Put the gun down son" the officer told me

I just continued to stare and then I saw Lucas, he stood next to Dan.

"Were brothers Nate, were best friends" he told me and then disappeared

I focused my attention back on Dan and smirked and pulled the trigger. "Game over" I whispered as I felt arms grab at me as I saw the bullet pierce into his skin and straight into his heart. Cops handcuffed me as I lay on the ground struggling to see if he's dead or not. Then I hear it.

"He's dead" one officer utters as the other brings me to my feet and leads me toward the awaiting cop car. I watch out the window as the car drives away. I see the EMT's place him on a gurney and pull a sheet over his head.

"That's for you Luke, my brother, my best friend" I whisper

**What do you all think? I had to write this after tonight's season finale. I thought I would make this a one-shot but I think it might have the makings of a good story. Please read and review and let me know if you would like me to add on. Thanks!**


End file.
